One Step Closer
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: A songfic to Linkin Park's One Step Closer. Not quite angsty yet but it will be. Rated for language in later chapters.


  
  
"One Step Closer"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :)  
  
A/N: This is my first Romance/Angsty story. I am a big D/G shipper and that is what this   
story is about sooooooooo, if you don't like D/G don't read this story! Oh yeah! This is a song fic  
to Linkin Park's "One Step Closer". Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
One Step Closer  
  
Draco sat alone in a chair in the darkest room of Malfo Manor. He'd had a very long day. He  
had just returned from Diagon Ally with his father. It had been a very interesting trip. He'd  
had half of a conversation with a Weasley before his father started insulting the Weasley   
family.'He is such a jerk.'he thought.  
  
  
I can not take this anymore.  
Saying everything I said before.  
All these words  
they make no sense.  
I find bliss in ignorance.  
Less I hear  
the less you say.  
You'll find that out anywaaaaayyyy.  
Just like before.  
  
Everything you say to meeeeeee (puts me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breath ('cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break)  
  
'Why must I be a Malfoy?'he asked himself.'Why must my father be such an ass?' He sighed  
loudly and sank into his chair. 'Only two days before holiday is over. Only two days.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was alone in her room. She'd had a very crappy day. The entire Weasley family, plus  
Harry,Cho, and Hermione had just returned from Diagon Ally. She sighed and fell back onto her   
bed. She was still a bit angry about the goingson of their trip.  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear.  
Wish I could find a way to dissappear.  
All these thoughts  
they make no sense.  
I find bliss in ignorance.  
Nothing seems to go away.  
Over and over again.  
  
Memory Of Trip~*~  
  
"Hey Ginny! Get over here. We have to go get our books."Ron called. Ginny groaned and turned   
from the store window she was looking in. 'Yeah right.'she thought.'I will never get new books. I'll  
always have Ron's hand-me-downs.' She hurried to catch up to her family.  
  
"Hey Harry look! There's Cho."Hermione said. Ginny groaned. The past year Harry and Cho had   
started going out and so had Ron and Hermione, leaving Ginny to feel rather lonely for most  
of the summer. Cho had come to visit Harry for most of the summer, so he was occupied along  
with Ron and Hermione, who had spent the whole summer pretending to study when they were   
really making out. 'Ugh!'Ginny thought. 'Not again.'  
  
"Hey Cho!"Harry called. Cho turned from where she was standing with her parents and waved.  
She whispered something to her mother and rushed over to the group. She threw her arms   
around Harry and kissed him.  
  
"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much!"she said. Ginny snorted. Evryone looked at her and she  
looked away.  
  
'Please, you've only been gone a week.'she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"Are you coming with us?"Harry asked.  
  
'Please no, please no.'Ginny hoped. Cho nodded. 'Damn!'  
  
"Great!"Harry took her hand and the group walked to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
In Flourish and Blotts, unbeknowngst to Ginny, Draco Malfoy was in his favorite section of books,  
which happened to be hers also, hiding from his father, just as she intended to do. As she walked  
back to the section she heard a noise. 'That's odd.'she thought.'No one's ever back here.' She   
continued to walk until she bumped into a ladder at the beginning of a row. She lost her balance  
and she almost fell when someone grabbed her hand. She looked up on the ladder to see Draco  
holding her up. She regained her balance and he let go of her hand.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy. What are you doing in this section. I thought you were only into Dark Arts books."  
she said, coldly. Draco sighed and sat down on the step of the ladder that he was standing on.  
  
"No, Weasley, as a matter of fact I don't like Dark Arts books at all. That, unfortunately, is my  
father's territory. This is my favorite section of books."he said. Ginny found this odd since he  
was in the muggle section of the bookstore.  
  
"Really? That's funny."Ginny said. Draco stared at her.  
  
"Why is that funny?"he asked skeptically. She laughed and sat down on the other ladder.  
  
"This is my favorite section, too."she said.   
  
"Huh, that is kind of funny."he said. "Who'd have thought. Draco Malfoy has something in common  
with a Weasley." He smiled slightly and went back to looking at the books. Ginny did the same.  
  
"So, Ginny, what is your favorite book?'he asked. Ginny looked at him. He had for the first time  
ever called her by her first name.   
  
"I like any of those VC Andrews books."she said.   
  
"VC Andrews. I've never heard that name before."he said."Would I have ever read any of those  
books." Ginny laughed.  
  
"I hope not. They are like romance novels for teenagers."she said. Draco nodded.  
  
"No, I doubt I have ever read any of those books and I now don't think I ever will."They both  
laughed.  
  
"Well,Malfoy, what is your favorite book?"she asked. Draco looked at her.  
  
"Ginny could you please refrain from calling me Malfoy. My name is Draco."he said. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Okay, Draco, what is your favorite book?"she asked.  
  
"Um... I like the Anne Rice Vampire series. My favorite one is "Interview With A Vampire"."he  
said.  
  
"I've read that one."Ginny said. "It is kind of creepy if you ask me." Draco smiled.  
  
"What's the matter, Gin. Don't you like to be scared?"he asked, scooting his rolly ladder closer to her   
so he could look at more books.  
  
Ginny shook her head."I don't like that sort of stuff." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Well I'll just have to fix that."he said. He rolled his ladder as close as it would go to hers and made her  
climb to the very top, which was easily twenty feet of the ground.  
  
"Now what?"she asked, but before she could say anything he picked her up and held her out in front of him  
so she wasn't touching the ladder at all. She screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Draco put me down! I am afraid of hights. Don't you dare drop me!"she squealed. He laughed and  
pulled her back so she was standing on the ladder. She clung to him for dear life.  
  
"That was mean."she whispered. Their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"Yeah. but you enjoyed it didn't you."he whispered back. She nodded.  
  
"I thought so."he said and before he knew what he was doing he leaned froward to kiss her. But before he had  
a chance...  
  
"Weasley! What are you and the rest of your poor excuse for a wizarding family doing here."bellowed the voice  
of Lucius Malfoy. Draco groaned and pulled away from Ginny.  
  
"We better see what's going on."he whispered. Ginny nodded and they climbed down the ladder together. When  
they reached the end of the row, Draco stopped and handed Ginny a book.  
  
"What is this?"she asked. She looked at the cover. "Interview With A Vampire".  
  
"Read it again."he whispered." I think you'll like it more this time." He kissed her forehead and ran off to where   
their fathers were arguing. Ginny followed slowly.   
  
End Of Memory*~*~  
  
"Ugh!"she cried, covering her face with her hands. "Why me!"  
  
Just then there was a knock on door.  
  
"Come in!"Ginny called. The door opened. It was Cho.  
  
"Hello."Cho said. Ginny just stared at her.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Cho? I 'm not really in the mood to chat."Ginny said turning away from  
her. Cho sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed and made her roll over and look at her.  
  
"You like him don't you?"she asked.  
  
"Who?" Cho smiled.  
  
"Don't play the innocent act with me. Draco!"she cried. Ginny sta up and clamped a hand over  
Cho's mouth.  
  
"Sshhhh!"Ginny cried. "I don't want Ron or Harry to know."  
  
"You do don't you!"she squealed. Ginny nodded.   
  
"Aaahhh!"Cho cried as quietly as she could manage. "What happened in that bookstore?"  
  
Ginny sighed. She had to talk to someone who didn't completely despise Draco and at the   
moment, Cho was her only option.  
  
"Okay fine. I'll tell youbut you have to swear not to tell anybody."she said. Cho nodded.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."Cho said.  
  
And with that Ginny told her the whole story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
